


What are you thinking now?

by lifeinecstasy



Series: KageHina Shit [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mostly Pure, Realization, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: “None of your business what I was thinking about, idiot.” Kageyama threw a glance at the TV, wondering if now would be a good time to ask Hinata if he wanted to play, anything to distract him from this conversation.“Oh but it is my business,” Hinata smirked, pulling Kageyama’s sleeve so the taller boy stumbled down next to him.“You were looking,” Hinata tilted his head, “at me, and I want to know what made you do that with such intent.”---- Hinata's cheeky and Kags is a blushing mess of feelings he doesn't want to admitTitle for the first time not inspired by any song bc it was getting old...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	What are you thinking now?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-reading "I like the way your clothes smell" by Mysecretfanmoments, and as old as it is, I am so inspired to one day be able to write like this wonderful author.  
> So yes, enjoy another episode of me attempting to get better at this, hopefully.

“What are you thinking about? That’s a new look on you right now,” Hinata pointed out as they entered Kageyama’s house, who offered to keep Hinata’s bike aside, or rather snatched it away before the spiker could protest.

Kageyama blushed when Hinata waited for him, holding the door open, and thought about how the slower he goes the higher the chance that Hinata might forget his question.

All was in vain, alas.

“Kageyama?” Hinata looked up at him, plonking down on his couch, wiggling his butt around with full intention of staying for a long time. “That was just a random question, you know, but now I’m really curious what’s got you thinking so long”.

Damnit, Kageyama cursed himself for overthinking.

“None of your business what I was thinking about, idiot.” He threw a glance at the TV, wondering if now would be a good time to ask Hinata if he wanted to play, anything to distract him from this conversation.

“Oh but it is my business,” Hinata smirked, pulling Kageyama’s sleeve so the taller boy stumbled down next to him.

“You were looking,” Hinata tilted his head, “at me, and I want to know what made you do that with such intent.”

Kageyama hadn’t realized it, but now in his mind’s eye, the picture of Hinata catching the setter’s gaze on him was too embarrassing and said setter heated up again.

“I-I’m going to get us some drinks” Kageyama stood up and fled to the kitchen, swinging his arms rigidly. He almost dropped a glass but steeled himself at the thought that if he did end up dropping something, Hinata would definitely come here to gloat about how he never broke anything at home. Kageyama was sure his annoying partner would even tell him about all the times he helped clean up Natsu’s mess, like the good brother he always professed to be.

Kageyama grabbed the glasses, heading back feeling strangely normal until their previous conversation popped into his head again, and he was ducking it between his hands, hiding behind the glasses he placed on the table. Hinata, apparently, had taken it as a given that gaming was something they’d do on the couch, thank god; so he was there, controller in one hand, fixing the cable with the other.

“Move, dumbass, you’ll spoil it.”

Hinata shoved him back, flopping down before saying, “ _Fine_ , but we’re playing what I want, since I’m the guest.”

“How is that a rule?” Kageyama grumbled, but it was only under his breath, because at least Hinata wasn’t asking for answers now.

Dragon Ball Z lit up on the screen, and they were both on the edge of their seats very soon. Kageyama learnt that Hinata was not only extremely reckless in the way he made his character do anything, but was also especially bold in his attacks. He used way too many Ki blasts than his fast-depleting Ki gauge could allow, and most of the time, he missed. Kageyama was having a ball watching the spiker deplete his character’s light blue bar until it was almost gone, and only then did he, reluctantly, inform Hinata that it could be replenished.

“Press the triangle” Kageyama said, leaning over to point the shape out just to rub it in, show Hinata how much better Kageyama was at this than him - another contest won.

But “Thanks” was all Hinata said, focussing back on the game like he already knew that, starting right back with the blue blasts.

Kageyama frowned, he didn’t feel like he won then, now he was just the guy trying to show off information the other already had. The setter was a bit embarrassed, and reached over to sip some water, those glasses seemed to be good at coming to his rescue every time.

“Were you thinking something inappropriate?” Hinata asked, suddenly - noprep, no indication, no warning, no ‘Hey Kageyama, I’m going to start talking now’, nothing at all, zilch.

Kageyama heaved a breath without noticing the water he was still doling into his mouth, which is why it went straight to his trachea. Hinata watched as the brunette clumsily dropped the glass onto the table, gagging and spurting out water, then covering his nose because of course that’s where it had to come out from. Just as Kageyama thought the situation couldn’t get any more embarrassing, Hinata began _laughing_.

His controller was put down next to where Kageyama’s had fallen, and he crawled closer, reaching for his phone. Kageyama hissed, don’t you _dare_ written all over the glare he gave Hinata above the hand covering his own face.

“Get away from me dumbass” He shoved Hinata’s hand while it was still reaching across him, for the arm of the couch Kageyama was leaning against. Hinata teetered for a moment, and Kageyama hoped he’d fall for want of something to tease the little brat about, instead of the other way round. Somehow though, Hinata still managed to situate himself on Kageyama while the latter refused to remove his hand from his mouth.

Hinata chuckled again, but at least the phone didn’t come out of his pocket, “That was the biggest reaction I’ve gotten out of you ever.”

He moved around, trying to pry Kageyama’s hand off, which seemed more determinedly stuck the harder he pulled.

Kageyama stiffened.

“ _Oh_ , except now, this is new too.” Hinata pressed closer again, the rising smirk on his face making it impossible for Kageyama to pretend the spiker hadn’t noticed it.

“Kageyama, are you possibly… turned on?” Hinata’s arms stretched back to clutch Kageyama’s knees, leveraging himself up, definitely moving just for the sake of it now: there was no way he wasn’t comfortable with how completely he was lowered onto his setter.

Kageyama moved his hands up, glaring through the slits between his fingers, and groaned.

“No I’m not, and get off me.”

“Not until you tell me what brought _that_ on,” Hinata gestured down, slight pressure from his hips making Kageyama’s boner even more apparent and the flustered boy was very much mortified now.

“Why do I have to talk to you about this?” It was a whiny cry for help, and he expected Hinata to laugh again but this was the moment the spiker had chosen to be completely, utterly serious.

“Because!?” Hinata threw his hands up, “You don’t ever even properly pay attention to me off the court! And even if you did, this is not something that randomly happens with a friend? This is more of a crush thing?”

His small hands dropped to the strings on Kageyama’s hoodie, huffing and speaking again, softer, “So I would like to know why you’ve been zoning out and blushing all day and being jittery all the time. Oh and also why you have a goddamn boner right now?!”

The low pitch didn’t last long on Hinata, he was moving in closer again, peering questioningly, demandingly, at what he could see of Kageyama’s face (his eyes - the setter had let his hands slip slightly lower).

Kageyama waited, hoping again that Hinata would forget, and again, he didn’t. Finally, when the weight of Hinata’s body and Hinata’s questions got to him, Kageyama tried speaking, “I - I didn’t know you were into guys.”

Hinata gasped, shaking his head vigorously, “That’s not the point at all! You’re not telling me what I asked Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama hated this side of him the most - the annoying, persistent, obnoxious Hinata that would bounce all around rooms he wasn’t supposed to be in: peek where he should’t, touch what is forbidden, speak rubbish all the time. But if there was one thing he admired about this avatar, it was Hinata’s determination. He wasn’t letting this go, and the brunette knew it was he had to give in sometime - it’s just that Kageyama too was adamant on dragging it out for as long as he could, to his death bed if possible.

“Okay, but go sit on the other end of the couch first?” The rising intonation at the end of what started out as an order turned it into a question, and Hinata didn’t budge an inch. Not when Kageyama set his best glare - given current circumstances - on the shorter boy, and not when he was shoved quite hard. Hinata was leeched on like moss to those winter tree barks, so Kageyama groaned again.

“Ugh - fine. I was thinking about you this morning when you asked.” He looked up and then back down in an instant, wondering if his words would be more transparent if he looked Hinata in the eye.

“Hmm okay that makes sense, but that’s one of five, Kageyama.” Hinata’s spiking hand patted his shoulder, “Go on.”

How could the shorter boy be this serious? Or was this his way of teasing Kageyama? If Hinata was in any way having fun with this situation, Kageyama vowed to hunt him down and get him back for it, even if it meanthaving to wait a lifetime for the right opportunity.

“Well you can infer why I was jumpy then, so I guess that’s that.” Kageyama gulped, “And about the staring, I didn’t realize I was doing it so, I - wasn’t anticipating that you’d call me out on it.”

He was repeating his words, stalling, and Hinata shifted impatiently, “You know I’m really not going to move until you say it right?”

“Say what?” Kageyama was about to cry in frustration - this was more stressful than any match he had ever played, including that excruciatingly long one with Aoba Johnsai. 

Hinata grabbed the setter’s face between gloved hands, “Kageyama, what are you thinking right now?” It was the same question, but said so differently, every word enunciated like he was talking to a toddler, and Kageyama guesses he was acting like one right now. Hinata was being stubborn, but he was too.

Drawing a deep breath, Kageyama let the words slip out quickly on the exhale, “Can I just kiss you?”

Hinata’s face lit up, “ _Yes_ , yes you can, but I’d have so many more questions then, like do you like me that way, were you thinking about kissing me earlier, how long have you felt - mmppf”

Kageyama had been anticipating the bombardment of questions again, but hadn’t thought he’d react this way. Gluing his mouth to Hinata’s was not in the plan, throwing the leech off should have been Kageyama’s first resort, but he couldn’t pretend to regret any of it now. Hinata was kissing him back, so different than any of the scenes Kageyama had played out in his head; he always imagined Hinata running _away_ from him - shocked, disgusted, needing air - never moving closer the way he was now and _oh_ , was that his small hand slipping under Kageyama’s hoodie? The atmosphere felt stuffy and Kageyama wished he had opened the window he was thinking of opening ever since walking through that door half an hour ago, trying to shake off a closely trailing Hinata. Their current position suddenly felt uncomfortable and the brunette had the urge to flip Hinata, lay him down on the couch and get direct access to his mouth, but the thought itself excited the setter so much he didn’t have the guts to go through with it.

“You still have to answer me later okay?” Hinata rested their foreheads together, playing with the zipper of the other’s hoodie again, which Kageyama noticed had suspiciously opened while they were kissing.

“Wha- doesn’t that answer everything?” Kageyama splayed his hands on the couch, resisting the urge to rest them back around Hinata’s waist.

The spiker chuckled again, “Ha you wish! I’m going to make you say all of it,” He leaned closer until their noses were brushing, then said in a dramatic whisper, “ _out loud_.”

“Dumbass” Kageyama cursed him, leaning back and ignoring the way Hinata’s words and his proximity had made shivers dance on the brunette’s spine.

“Come back.”

They kissed again, Hinata initiating it this time, though it made no difference to Kageyama as long as their mouths were connected. He finally decided the hands-strictly-on-the-couch rule was awkward and no fun, so they were back to feeling Hinata’s ass, which Kageyama thought was the best behind he had ever encountered in all his experience of seeing guys in volleyball shorts. With Hinata, no matter the choice of clothing, he always looked either cute or hot, or, dangerously, a dynamic blend of the two which made Kageyama’s head reel because he wanted to kiss and punch the spiker at the same time. Hinata was wearing track pants right now, nothing fancy, a dull grey that Kageyama only now saw to be tinted blue, but his small self still looked so attractive, so cuddle-worthy.

The setter bit back his words, or rather his thoughts, immediately after what Hinata said next, “What are you thinking _now_ Kageyama?”

He smiled, reaching back again to place his hands over those that were still clutching his butt - Kageyama’s. The culprit blushed, hurriedly retreating his hands because lately, the more Hinata asked that question, the more he seemed to know the answer, and every time, Kageyama was left flustered and hiding his face.

“You have to stop asking me that!”

“No.” Hinata grinned that horribly irresistible impish grin again, and Kageyama felt compelled to get another kiss in before he either shoved the spiker off for real this time, or his parents’ footsteps sounded outside the door - with the way Hinata was kissing him, it would probably be both.


End file.
